(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sanitary toilet seat cover.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
It is now known that many venereal disease germs may remain on a toilet seat for many hours. In order to prevent the spread of such diseases, it is therefore very critical that a very sanitary toilet seat cover be available. Such sheet should be of a contour and size adapted to overlie and fit the ordinary toilet seat, the sheet being formed, preferably, of paper, and designed for individual use and immediate destruction. Such sheet should also have a centrl portion adapted to provide an opening with the usual toilet seat opening.
Many such toilet seat covers have been proposed in the past. In U.S. Pat. No. 787,357 issued Apr. 18, 1905 to G. H. Davis, such a seat cover is provided which is in the form a single sheet having a impositively secured central portion to provide a central opening and which is formed and folded to provide a single entity independent of all other sheets. Such articles may then be vended in suitable machines furnished for that purpose or in packets of convenient numbers for travelling kits and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,440 patented May 4, 1915 by E. L. Bainbridge-Bell provides a sanitary shield in the form of a sheet of suitable material weakened adjacent one end on two quadarant lines jointly forming a broken semi-circle curved toward the center of the sheet. The sheet is similarly weakened adjacent the other end on quadrant lines jointly forming a broken semi-circle curved toward the center of the sheet. The sheet is finally weakened on a median line from a point adjacent one semi-circular line to a point adjacent the center of the sheet, and is similarly weakened on a median line from a point adjacent the other semi-circular line to a point adjacent the center of the sheet. This provides an opening bounded for four downwardly projecting shields.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,260 patented Sept. 28, 1915 by H. F. W. Meyer provides a sanitary seat cover comprising a thin sheet of paper of oval contour having an oblong central opening. The material is accordion folded around two sides and one end on predetermined score lines. The opposite end of the material is folded on predetermined score lines and forms a housing receiving the sides and first end in folded position. The device is adapted to assume a flat condition upon removal of the sides and end from within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,024 patented May 28, 1918 by I. Levin provides a toilet seat protector comprising an annulus of creped paper having a waxed margin and formed with perforations adjacent to its outer edge. The annulus has longitudinal, transverse and diagonal fold lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,791 patented May 10, 1921 by K. Putchner provides a commode seat cover consisting of a sheet of thin paper having two longitudinally extending cuts, approximately parallel to each other, and a transverse cut disposed between but not intersecting the parallel cuts. The transverse cut is so located that when longitudinal strain is placed upon the sheet of paper across the transverse cut, the paper will tear transversely from the transverse cut, in opposite directions to the longitudinal cuts. This provides an opening having forward and rear flap. The sheet is interfolded to be disposed in five layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,868 patented Sept. 30, 1924 by T. P. Harris provides a sanitary covering for seats which has broad flaps positioned to hang one at the front and one at the back of the cover, and thus to depend into the closet bowl, provides means for preventing the cover from slipping off the toilet seat and also means for preventing the cover from twisting around the seat due to the fact that the flaps are positioned at the ends of the longest dimension of the opening in the cover. The flap has a particular shape i.e. it broadens out immediately from its point of support to provide a very broad protecting surface both front and rear, thus effectively guarding the user against contact with the seat or with the parts of the bowl therebeneath. Because of the width of the depending flap the splashing of water when the bowl may be flushed is reduced to a minimum. This particular broadened flap is struck from the material of the sheet and extends substantially the full width of the opening when the flap and sheet lie in the same plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,787 patented Dec. 8, 1931 by M. H. Kniseley provides a sanitary closed seat cover comprising a rectangular cover piece with fold thereacross to form treble thickness. A flap is cut through the center thereof and across the treble thickness fold. The increased length is adapted to extend into the water of the toilet bowl, the folds at each side of the flap being cemented.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,195 issued June 5, 1934 to G. Carruthers provides a protective toilet seat cover of the type having a semi-detached pattern cut therein to provide a displaceable opening forming portion. The sheet is folded continuously from one end to the other in a common direction, as distinguished from the back and forth or zig-zag type of fold. The outer folds are coiled around and enclose the inner folds and fold edges. In this way, the folds retain the patterned portion and cut edges from exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,990 issued Dec. 23, 1941 to P. F. Rea provides toilet seat covers which are in the form of prefolding a sheet of paper, having discontinuous incisions across the fold. The edges and ends of the folded sheet are trimmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,650 issued Apr. 24, 1956 to M. Mohun provides a foldable auxiliary toilet seat comprised of forward and rearward pairs of oppositely disposed flat, relatively stiff members. The ends of the pairs of members are disposed substantially along the longitudinal fold line of the seat. Hinge means interconnect the members of each pair. Special means are provided which are adapted to resist a collapsing folding action of the seat about the longitudinal fold line when the seat is positioned for use. Such means are in the form of spaced notches formed in the ends of the members of each pair, such notches defining finger-like elements therebetween. The finger-like elements of each member extend through the notches of the other member into overlapping relation with the other member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,105 issued Sept. 17, 1977 to L. S. Marceaux provides a disposible toilet seat cover for a toilet seat surface area for accommodating a user. The toilet seat cover has a front crotch, a back part, an inner side and an outer side providing a smooth contour and shape, and a bottom surface area opposite to the surface area of the toilet seat. The disposable toilet seat cover has the contour and shape of the top contour of a toilet seat but is of larger dimensions so that it ranges over the outer side of the toilet seat. The cover is made of paper flushable in a toilet. The cover has an inner center flap and an outer circumference consisting solely of paper and extends beyond and inwardly and outwardly of the toilet seat opening and fastened at the front central part of the toilet seat. The fastening is by means of a pair of spaced flaps consisting solely of paper positioned at the back part of the toilet seat, the flaps having self-adhesive tabs for removably affixing the cover to the bottom surface of the toilet seat.
Canadian Pat. No. 233,981 issued Sept. 4, 1923 to H. H. Schwartz provides a sanitary toilet seat protector comprising a sheet of paper shaped to fit a toilet seat and having its central portion cut on straight lines to form an oval-shaped opening. It also has a plurality of relatively long narrow strips of paper arranged to hang downwardly at relatively close intervals entirely around the oval-shaped opening. A section of toilet paper is detachably connected with one end of the seat protector.
Canadian Patent No. 239,965 issued May 13, 1924 to N. H. C. Brown provides a sanitary seat cover for toilet seats comprising a sheet having a plurality of slits. The inner extremities of the slits terminate prior to reaching the centre portion of the cover, so that an unslit central portion is constituted, and an opening is provided defined by the depending, hanging slits.
Canadian Patent No. 240,525 issued June 3, 1924 to W. Teale et al. provides a sanitary cover for toilet seats, comprising a paper body having a flap portion formed entirely within the margin of such body. It is normally severed therefrom except for the full width of the flap at one end and has filament connections at the opposite end.
Canadian Patent No. 287,122 issued Feb. 12, 1929 to T. R. Griffith provides a cover for toilet seats, comprising a flexible elastic cover portion designed to fit over the upper portion of the seat to conform with the sides thereof. The edges of the cover are turned inwardly to provide a gripping edge under the inner and outer contours of the seat.
Canadian Patent No. 315,162 issued Dec. 15, 1931 provides an improvement in seat protectors. The improvement includes a plurality of odorous sanitized packets each being extendible into a ring of flimsy paper folded in leaves from a common fold closing one side of a converging packet made for vending purposes.
Canadian Patent No. 327,046 issued Apr. 25, 1932 provides a toilet seat cover sheet in the form of a package of toilet paper, consisting of a plurality of rectangular sheets. Each sheet of the package has parallel incisions and aligned perforations extending entirely across the sheet in one direction. The sheet is folded lengthwise into overlying strips along the lines of incisions and perforations. Perforations extend entirely across the sheet, normal to the incisions. The strips are folded one over the other and are thereby adapted to be torn apart on the normal perforations into sections of toilet paper of standard size. The incisions further divide the sheet into a U-shaped perimetric portion and an interior flap.
Canadian Patent No. 335,427 issued Sept. 3, 1933 provides a folded toilet sheet in the form of a sheet of paper having a pattern cut through the surface. The toilet sheet is folded in a plurality of parallel folds to place the cuts in each successive fold in divergent relation to the adjacent fold and finally to enclose the cut portions.
Canadian Pat. No. 525,797 issued June 5, 1956 to I. B. Woodford provides an improvement in a cover for a toilet seat. It includes a fabric blank shaped to conform to the outline of the toilet seat and has an opening disposed substantially centrally thereof. Binding tapes are provided having one edge positioned upon one face of the blank adjacent each of the bounding edge of the blank and of the bounding wall of the opening and are secured thereto. The portion of the binding tape which is contiguous to one secured edge is turned about the adjacent bounding edge of the blank, and the bounding wall of the opening has the portion adjacent its other edge disposed in confronting relation with respect to the other face of the blank. The other edge of each of the tapes is secured to the blank, thereby to form a pair of oval sheaths. A resilient element is fixedly positioned within each of the sheaths and extends therearound. This element urges the peripheral portions of the blank into engagement with the toilet seat.
Canadian Patent No. 663,767 issued May 28, 1967 to R. Cluxton provides a removable cover for toilet seats in the form of an envelope cover comprising a fabric blank. The fabric blank has a central opening approximating the shape of the opening in the toilet seat. A binding is stitched to the outer peripheral edge of the fabric blank, the binding being formed of an elastic material stretched lengthwise about the outer peripheral edge of the fabric blank and stitched thereto while in its stretched condition. The binding on its contracted state thereby draws the blank into an envelope fitting snugly on the toilet seat surface and about its peripheral edge.
Canadian Pat. No. 705,063 issued Mar. 9, 1965 to A. E. Warnberg provides a cover for a toilet seat comprising a panel of pliable material confirming generally in configuration to the shape of the toilet seat. An endless, annular stiffening member is secured around the inner periphery of the panel for holding the inner edge of the panel against the bottom of the seat adjacent the inner edge thereof, the length of the endless stiffening member being larger than the inner periphery of the toilet seat. Adjustable means are provided for securing the outer edge portion of the panel around the outer edge of the toilet seat.
Canadian Patent No. 1,121,107 issued Apr. 6, 1982 to C. L. Robertom provides a cover for a water closet seat. The seat includes an annular panel of flexible fabric having an inner peripheral edge and an outer peripheral edge. Means are mounted around the outer peripheral edge of the panel for drawing the outer peripheral edge up underneath the outer edge of a water closet seat. A hem channel is provided around the inner peripheral edge of the panel and this channel has an opening thereinto. A channel closure extends transversely across and blocks the hem channel at one point around its peripheral extend which is spaced from the opening into the channel. Finally, a resilient, flexible stiffening member is provided in the hem channel. This stiffening member has a first end positioned immediately adjacent the channel closure, and a second end immediately adjacent the channel closure and on the opposite side thereof from the first end. The stiffening member has a portion between the first and the second ends which bridges across the channel opening.